


they never pause from giving me some sweet attention

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: There were a lot of mannerisms that carried over from Youngjae’s kitten form to his human self.





	

  
  


There were a lot of mannerisms that carried over from Youngjae’s kitten form to his human self. He often forgot that as a human he could simply shower to clean himself. Or fill up a bathtub with warm water and overflow it with bubble bath that smelled like candy. (After too many incidents involving the bathroom being flooded with bubbles, Youngjae had to get permission from Jaebum before he could take a bubble bath.)

Jaebum was absorbed in his video game, eyes trained on the TV and fingers rapidly pressing the controller buttons. Youngjae, sprawled across Jaebum’s lap, would every so often nudge his head against Jaebum’s hands. When a sharp nudge made Jaebum lose his battle against an evil shadow, he fussed and frowned at Youngjae. “What are you...Are you licking yourself?”

The younger boy froze, tongue stuck in mid lick, and his hand slightly shiny from being licked. The two stared at each other before a booming laugh shot out of Jaebum. “What’re you doing, weirdo? Are you grooming yourself?” He ruffled Youngjae’s hair before tugging his head back and kissing his forehead.

Youngjae smacked Jaebum’s leg, pink melting into his cheeks. “I--no! Maybe! I can’t help it!” Jaebum’s fingers were still tangled up in Youngjae’s hair, and every time he tugged, it made Youngjae’s face flare pinker. Youngjae found himself nudging more into Jaebum’s palm, nose and ears twitching.

“You’re so cute, Youngjae,” Jaebum mused, now combing his fingers through the other’s hair. He pushed his controller away and pulled Youngjae closer to his chest. Youngjae hummed, eyes now closed and a dreamy smile on his face as his hugged Jaebum’s waist. .

“Keep petting me?” he asked, sighing at the way Jaebum’s fingertips brushed his scalp. Jaebum’s other hand rubbed Youngjae’s hip and he layered kisses on his face until he was certain he had covered every space.

Having a snuggly, pliant Youngjae in his lap was better than video games, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Feed Me, Pet Me by the Dollyrots.


End file.
